Heaven Sent
by Insomni-Act
Summary: Zuma is trapped inside an overturned ship underwater. The mer-moon is about to end. Rocky and the others are in a panic as they desperately try to save Zuma. Will they succeed? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**The title is based off the song** _ **"Heaven Sent" by Keyshia Cole**_ **. This story takes place from the episode** _ **"Pups save a Mer-pup."**_

* * *

Zuma started to panic as he struggled to find an opening, even a small one if possible, that he could slip through.

"Hang on Zuma!"

"Wocky? Is that you?! HELP!" Zuma cried out.

"Arf! Screw driver!" Rocky called out.

Rocky tried his best to unscrew the hatch of the ship, but the screws were so rusty and stripped that they wouldn't even so much as budge.

"Grrr! It's no good Ryder. These screws are so old and rusted, I can't get them out."

"You have to hurry! We don't have much time before that magical mer-pup mutation mysteriously melts away!" reminded Cap'n Turbot.

"Rocky please get me out of here" Pleaded Zuma. "I don't wanna go out like this, dude!"

"Nooo! Darn it! I feel so useless!" Rocky said, gritting his teeth.

"Just calm down Rocky, we'll get Zuma out." Ryder assured. He placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "There just has to be a way!"

"This is bad. I feel useless too..." said Marshall. "We can't do anything from inside this diving bell... We could if we were mer-pups, but they just dissapeared after looking for Rocky..."

Chase slammed his paw down. "We have to do SOMETHING."

"Ryder, if the nails are rusty and old; shouldn't the wood that makes up the ship be old too? Why can't we just ram it and make an opening for Zuma?" Rubble asked, looking up at his owner.

"Because the entire ship could collapse on Zuma." Ryder replied.

Chase's eyes lit up as an idea came to his mind. "Ryder sir! I have an idea!"

"Um guys... I feel kinda funny..." said Skye, looking down at her fish tail.

"Y-yeah... Me too..." stammered Rocky.

Without warning Skye and Rocky reverted back to their normal pup selves.

"Oh no! The mer-moon can't be over already!" replied a shocked Ryder.

Skye and Rocky began to struggle for air... as so did Zuma.

"Nooo!"

The ten year old was now faced with a critical decision. Take Rocky and Skye back to the surface for air or continue to seek for a solution to save Zuma. He knew that no matter what decision he made, one pup would not make it. With tears in his eyes, he uttered heart breaking words.

"I'm sorry Zuma..."

He scooped up Rocky and Skye with the sub's claw and headed for the surface.

A shocked Rubble turned to face Ryder. "Ryder, what about Zuma?!"

"I'm sorry... I can't save everyone..." the ten year old replied as he choked up, trying to hide tears.

"Cap'n Turbot, There's not much time! Use the diving bell to ram the hull of the ship!" commanded Chase.

"But Ryder said the ship might collasp-"

"Either way we're going to lose him! I'd rather try and fail than do nothing and regret it!" Chase shouted, with fire burning in his eyes.

Zuma was slowly starting to lose consciousness as water filled his lungs. He was now incoherent as to what was happening.

 _I've always said that if I die, I'd rather it be in the deep blue, but... I never imagined it would be this soon..._

* * *

Ryder finally reached the surface with Skye and Rocky in tow. He used the mechanical arm of the sub to place them on the raft that Rocky was on prior to becoming a mer-pup. He jumped out of the sub and to their side sobbing as they began to cough up water.

"Skye! Rocky!" he called out.

Rubble, following behind him looked to the sky and noticed something. Dark clouds covered the sky.

"It's still dark out... The mer-moon... it's being blocked by those clouds. Maybe... that's why the transformation wore off so soon..." the bulldog interpreted.

The cockapoo and mixed breed slowly opened their eyes halfway consecutively.

"Uggh... What happened?" asked Skye, groggily. She didn't even notice her owner sobbing with his head held down.

Rocky was recuperating himself before he spoke. "Where's Zuma?" he asked, looking around. He noticed Ryder's tear stained face and realization settled into him.

Without thinking, he dove back into the ocean. Despite being afraid of water; he was actually a great swimmer. The faint voice of Ryder calling his name could be heard echoing. As he swam deeper; his hat floated off his head and slowly drifted deep into the sea.

 _I can't lose him... I won't!_

Rocky swam as fast as he could to get back to the area of the overturned ship. As said ship began to come into view; Rocky noticed the diving bell rushing towards it at an incredibly fast speed.

 ***CRASH***

The diving bell made contact with the ship and shattered the entire hull. The diving bell was turned on it's side and Chase, Marshall, and Cap'n Turbot had all been knocked unconscious from the impact of the crash.

When the dust had finally settled; Zuma was seen floating on his side, motionless.

Every second that passed, Rocky was more and more desperate for oxygen. He cursed himself for being unable to hold his breath longer. He swam to Zuma's unconscious body and grabbed him. As he tried to make it back to the surface with Zuma in tow; his vision began to blur.

"Tch!" he uttered as he scoffed. His grip on Zuma broke as he began to drift into an unconscious state.

* * *

Rocky awoke to see a bright light and Zuma standing over him.

"Rocky, you're awake!" barked Zuma as he wagged his tail happily.

"Where are we? Did someone save us?" Rocky asked, slowly standing to his feet.

The chocolate lab closed his eyes and shook his head smiling. "No dude... we didn't make it."

Rocky's pupils shrank as his eyes widened.

"No...no. Zuma please tell me this is a joke... a dream... SOMETHING!"

Zuma's smile faded. "I wish it was, Wocky... I really wish it was..." He hesitated for a moment. "So... how did YOU... die?" he asked, looking at Rocky.

The mixed breed lowered his head. "I guess I died... trying to save someone I love..."

Zuma's expression showed surprise. "Who...?"

"I died trying to save... you."

Zuma looked away in shock. _No... NO!_ He thought as he started to tear up.

"Why... Why would you do that?" he asked coldly with trembling clear in his voice.

Rocky looked at him surprised.

"You had your whole life ahead of you... Why would you be so stupid as to risk your life for mine?! When I was already a lost cause?! It was pointless!" Zuma was now shouting as the tears freely flowed down his cheeks. He charged forward and tackled the mixed breed.

"Didn't you think about how Ryder would feel losing TWO pups?! Didn't you think about how any of the others would feel losing you?! Why would you do that?! Why?!"

Rocky was silent for a moment as he felt Zuma's tears drip onto his face.

"Because... life wouldn't have been worth living without you. I don't know when I started to develop these feelings for you... but to me, you were everything. You were heaven sent."

Zuma buried his face into Rocky's chest and began to freely bawl. Rocky comforted Zuma by placing a paw around him while he continued to cry. It seemed as though the two stayed like this for hours until two pups approached them.

"What's with all the water works?" asked a familiar voice.

Rocky turned his head to face the voice. "Chase?!"

"And me..." said a voice waving behind the german shepherd.

"Marshall? B-but... you two... how?"

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess; I'd say the diving bell must have cracked when we broke through the ship to rescue Zuma... and water flowed through the cracks." replied Chase.

Zuma stood to his feet. Hearing this news made him feel worse than he already felt.

"So you all died because of me..."

"We all died because we tried to save a friend. And there's no way we'd regret it!" answered Chase with a serious expression.

Marshall nodded his head in confirmation to Chase's words. "That's right."

"See Zuma, you don't have to blame yourself. We all made our decisions on our own and we don't regret them." said Rocky, as he gave Zuma a loving smile.

"You guys..." Zuma dried his tears before licking Rocky on the face. "Thanks dude... All of you dudes... I'll never be able to repay you..."

The light in front of the four pups grew bigger.

"Well... I guess it's time for us to go..." said the dalmatian, as he stared into the light.

The four pups began to walk toward the bright light.

"I didn't even get to tell Skye... you know." said Chase, with his head slightly down in disappointment.

"It's alright Chase. You'll see her again someday." comforted Marshall, as he placed an arm around Chase.

With that, Marshall and Chase walked into the light and vanished.

Rocky and Zuma were next, walking towards the light, when Zuma stopped.

"Wait..."

"What's wrong Zu-" Rocky's eyes widened as he was cut short by a kiss from Zuma. The kiss was long and passionate.

Zuma pulled away. A shy expression plastered on his face as he turned to the side.

Rocky smiled, wagging his tail.

"You just repaid me. I definitely have no regrets."

The two giggled as they walked into the light side by side...

...and vanished.


	2. Alternate Ending

Every second that's past, Rocky was more and more desperate for oxygen. He cursed himself for being unable to hold his breath longer. He swam to Zuma's unconscious body and grabbed him. As he tried to make it back to the surface with Zuma in tow; his vision began to blur.

"Tch!" he uttered as he scoffed with his mouth closed. His grip on Zuma broke as he began to drift into an unconscious state. Two figures began to close in on the pups.

* * *

Rocky awoke to see a bright light and Zuma standing over him.

"Rocky, you're finally up!" barked Zuma as he wagged his tail happily.

Rocky looked around to see that he and Zuma were back on the beach, the sun shining brightly. "We're back on the beach? But... how?" he questioned.

"The mer-pups came back and brought you both to the surface." answered Ryder, as he walked towards the pups smiling. "I was so relieved to see you two alright..."

"Yeah, that was a really close call." chimed in Rubble as he walked beside Ryder.

"I agree. That precarious predicament was perilously perplexing." announced Cap'n Turbot, as he walked over.

"We're glad to see you're both ok." said Marshall. "I guess Chase's idea really worked... Although my head still hurts." he said as he rubbed his head.

Chase laughed. "Sorry Marshall. I didn't really think about how the impact would affect us." he said, nervously rubbing the back of his own head.

"Rocky was so brave Zuma. Even though he's afraid of water; he did his best to swim back down and rescue you." Skye yipped, looking cheerful.

"Weally? You did that for me Wocky?"

Rocky blushed. "I'd rather swim through a hundred oceans than lose my best friend." He said, looking away.

His words put a smile on the chocolate lab's face.

"Rocky, you're a real cool dude."

Ryder began to yawn from exhaustion. "Alright pups, it's been a long night. We should all get some rest now. Rocky, you and Zuma can take a moment to readjust yourselves."

With that the other four pups and their owner walked into their respective tents. Cap'n Turbot jumped into his hammock and quickly dozed off.

Zuma was deep in thought.

"So... you risked your life to save me... What if you had...ya' know... died?"

Rocky shook his head. "I'd have no regrets."

"But why? Why would you risk your life to save mine, when I was already a lost cause? It would have been pointless..." Zuma asked, looking more curious.

Rocky hesitated before answering. "Because... I really care about you... a lot. Life wouldn't have been worth living without you. I always believed that you were heaven sent. Losing someone like you... would've changed who I was completely. A part of me would leave..."

Zuma's eyes started to water. He ran up to Rocky and hugged him tightly. "Wocky... I'll never be able to repay you..." Rocky smiled as he was being held in Zuma's embrace. "Wait, I almost forgot."

Zuma took off and ran into the tent. A few seconds later he re-emerged from the tent, carrying in his mouth Rocky's signature cap.

"My hat! How did you...?"

"It washed up on the shore before you woke up. I thought you'd want it back." he said as he placed it on Rocky's head.

"Eww... Wet." replied Rocky as he winced at the feeling of the drenched cap on his head.

Zuma laughed. "That's nothing compared to what you went through."

"Yeah, I guess not." said Rocky with a smile. He began to yawn, as so did Zuma.

"I guess we should turn in now, huh?" Zuma asked, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah, I guess so. The fatigue is really starting to hit me..."

With that, the two pups made their way to the tent. The other four pups were sound asleep. Rocky and Zuma laid down side by side. As Rocky was beginning to drift off; Zuma turned to face him and kissed him.

Rocky's eyes shot open in surprise, but he closed them back as he savored this moment. This long and passionate moment.

Zuma pulled away, a shy smile plastered on his face as he stared at the mixed breed.

Rocky smiled, wagging his tail as he whispered. "You just repaid me."

The two softly giggled as they fell asleep in each others arms.

 _This feels like heaven..._


End file.
